


(podfic of) Animaux prédateurs

by anatsuno



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AO3 1 Million, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 16:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1192170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anatsuno/pseuds/anatsuno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A reading of starbolin's story.</p><p>Author summary: "I had a fiancé, but he died," Kate told Derek, because it was the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(podfic of) Animaux prédateurs

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Animaux prédateurs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078696) by [starbolin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starbolin/pseuds/starbolin). 



> Content note: no direct depictions of sex or violence, but this is a story centered upon potentially upsetting themes and events from canon.

cover by anatsuno

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Download

**MP3:** [5.8MB (MP3)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/22f36ghb33ozvqg/animaux+predateurs.mp3) | **Duration:** 5:53mn   
---|---


End file.
